


Finny's Punishment

by BunnyIsCute



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Human Experimentation, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Past Abuse, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyIsCute/pseuds/BunnyIsCute
Summary: One day, Sebastian and Finny run an errand for Ciel and ends up destroying some property. Finny needs to be punished and Sebastian is the one to give it to him, but he's going through demon heat. Originally on fanfiction.net





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is edited and upload from Fanfiction.net
> 
> So this is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic I've ever done and I've been wanting to do something like this for a while…seeing the new Book of Circus anime of Black Butler and a few roleplays that I'm doing has finally given me the kick I've been needed to do this story
> 
> Warnings! Rape and Mpreg, also mention of experimentation and abuse
> 
> This is a Sebastian x Finny (sorta), Ciel x Finny and Sebastian x Ciel x Finnian story for you information
> 
> I don't own Kuroshitsuji!

 

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter One**

The sun was shining brightly. In one blonde gardener's opinion, this was the perfect weather. There was a small breeze that made the day not too hot but not too cold either. He happily pulled the weeds and planted some new seeds that would grow into some fresh fruit and some pretty flowers. Finny smiles as he wipes his sweated brow.

He looks up, hearing some birds chirping in a nest close by and saw the mommy bird and daddy bird adding small twigs to their little him, about to start their family.

Just inside of the manor, Ciel was in his office, reading off some boring reports. Nothing excited has happened as of late, and he was rather bored. The last thing he'd remember doing that had some entertainment to it was having a guest come over and talk about expanding the toy company which ended on an interesting note.

But that was forever ago.

Sebastian walks in on schedule with afternoon tea. The demon pours him a cup of Earl Grey, and someone was off about him. Ciel watches him with a mindful eye as he saw him place the cup and saucer down in front of him. "What's wrong?" He asks his butler impatiently.

Sebastian blinks and says, "Nothing is the matter milord." He was somewhat lying. He was entering his demonic heat. That was basically like any animal in heat and their need to procreate and have sexual intercourse with a mate.

Ciel shakes it off and says, "Very well then, I have some errands I need you to run." He begins, "I have an order for pick up, but it's too big for a carriage, and it will require some physical strength. I want you and Finnian to pick it up for me. It is a few boxes filled with some new product toys that will be sent here for a bit for a charity to a local orphanage." Ciel stated as he put one leg over the other and his fingers inner-locked with each other. "But you will bring Finny with you…and if he does anything to mess up anything, feel free to punish him."

Sebastian looked outside when he saw an orange-red glow and that Pluto, the demon dog, had caught the entire fields and Finny was trying to stop him, but it was too late. Ciel didn't even look but commented, "and also get some new flower seeds and some fertilizer while you're out." Ciel says as a headache grew upon him. "So you might need the cart after all."

"Yes, bocchan," Sebastian said, bowing and headed out to go fetch Finny.

* * *

The blonde gardener had finally gotten Pluto to settle down which wasn't easy since Finny had gotten his clothes burnt but thankfully, his straw hat was just fine.

"Bad Pluto!" He scolds lightly ut the demon dog lowers his head from it. He was still in his dog from and when he saw Sebastian and whimpers. Finny turns around and jumps at attention, "hello Sebastian," he says.

"Hello Finnian. The young master has sent us on a bit of an errand." Sebastian spoke in a gentle tone that hid his annoyance. However, looking at the blonde, he couldn't help that the blonde had some very feminine features such as his big turquoise eyes and the clips in his hair that made him look very girlish.

The sparkle in Finny's eyes grew and he smiles, "really? The young master wants me to go on an errand?" He asks in excitement.

"Yes, your strength will be helpful for this because we must carry a few things." Sebastian says. "But we will need the cart, I shall gather the horses and gets the cart ready." He says and he stared at Finnian more than intended, seeing his clothes burnt and a chard, "Finny, go get cleansed and dressed in more appropriate clothing, posthaste." Sebastian says sharply and the blonde starts running off.

Sebastian looks down at the demon dog, whose eyes met with the other demons and a hungry glow to Sebastian, as if sending the mutt a message. In response, the demon dog gets up and goes running off to go hide. Even Pluto could smelt the heat from Sebastian's person and how powerful it was. If he wanted, Sebastian could claim anyone he wanted.

But he'd already had a target.

* * *

On the way to the town, Finny was grinning like a happy child. He enjoyed the breeze that was given to him by riding the cart. He was now wearing a white blouse shirt and with a brown vest and tan shorts with long socks and his finest shoes and his nicest bow tie that he'd ever own. Sebastian was steering the horse as they went to their stops. The first was to the local docks to pick up the few large crates of donation toys. They were a few but nothing that Finnian couldn't handle on his own. Lifting up each box with each hand man was amazed among the dockmen who watched him lift without care.

Even Sebastian's eyes wondered to the blonde, watching him work and feeling his clothes too tight for his comfort.

Their next trip was to the local farmer's market. This wasn't like a place that Finnian often saw, but when he had his special trips to the town, it was like a trip to the candy store in the gardener's opinion. It was so colorful and lively and many forms of life circle around the farmer's market.

Sebastian stops the cart and says, "okay Finnian we need to get some seeds and some fertilizer and then we can go back to-" He says but then saw that Finny had run off to go looking at the produce. The demon didn't think too much of it, and it made that he could get the things he needed much quicker.

The demon walks up to the seeds stand and began picking out what he would like, such as some vegetables and some flower seeds and when he was about to purchase them, he heard a loud noise that set everything in motion.

Apparently Finny wasn't looking where he was going and bumps into a stone pillar that was for sell for garden displays for the upper-middle class and when he did, it caused a domino effect and those stone pillars knocked in people's stands and destroyed the entire farmer's market except for the one cart that Sebastian stood at. Many of the citizens had gotten out of the way but their produce and stands couldn't, and so many people lost a great deal of money because of Finnian's mistake.

Oh yeah, Finny was getting punished for all of this damaged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS! Rape Scene and disgracing a human by having them act like an animal (sorta)
> 
> I don't own Black Butler

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter 2**

Ciel Phantomhive was not happy. After seeing the bills that were caused by the idiot Finnian, he was furious. In fact, when Sebastian came in and told him what had happened, Ciel spoke in a dark tone, "punish him however you like, he owes the market vendors over five thousand pounds in total!"

The blonde gardener was also in the office, crying but still standing, "I'm so sorry young master! I didn't mean to do anything wrong!"

"Shut up Finnian," Ciel ordered childishly, making the blubbering idiot to seize his nonsense. Ciel was getting a headache from all of this. Then his attention went to his butler, "Sebastian, you were supposed to look after him, and you failed! Unbelievable." The raven-haired male looked over at Finny, who resembled like a kicked puppy still but he turned to Sebastian. "You were to punish him in any way that you saw fit! Did you really think that not punishing him would accomplish a lesson well learned?!" Ciel exclaimed furiously.

"Young master, I would like to point out that I did all of the orders that you've given me. Finnian and I had picked up the crates of toys, and we have gotten the fertilizer and seeds that you wished. As far as technical terms go, I did exactly what I was ordered." Ciel got up from his seat and turned to the window, not even wanting to look at Finnian at the moment, nor the butler. "Finnian," Ciel spoke in a sharp tone, making the gardener snap to attention.

"Yes, milord?" Finny asked, trying to hide the quivering fear in his voice. 

"Go back to your room and await there Sebastian goes in, he'll give you a proper punishment," Ciel ordered. Finnian nodded and turned, but when he did, his straw hat fell to the ground. The blonde when to go get out but Ciel said, "Leave now Finnian. Forget the hat and just go!"

That really upset the gardener. He was given that hat by the young master, and it was his most prized item. If he didn't have his hat anymore, did that also mean that he wouldn't be living at the manor anymore? But that would mean that he would have to go back to the lab won't it? What else did he have? His home was the manor!

Sebastian merely stands there, looking at his master.

"Sebastian, I expect Finnian to be punished."

"And how do you wish for him to be punished, milord?"

Ciel turns to his butler, "I trust you to be able to give him a good lashing or two. He can withstand some discipline."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said, bowing with a hand over his chest but his eyes glowed in hunger.

"Oh and one more thing; hand me the hat," Ciel ordered, and the butler bent down and picked it up. "Tell Finny that he can have his hat back after he is no longer punished." The butler hands him the straw hat that Finny adored so much. It was silly, but Ciel knew that Finny adored this hat. Was it a symbol of his freedom? Ciel didn't know, but he puts the hat in his desk drawer.

Finny's punishment was only getting started.

* * *

Finny was now crying in his room, hugging his legs while Meyrin and Bard were in there, trying to console the lad.

"It won't be as bad as you think," Meyrin spoke assuringly as she had the lad crying in her lap. The awkward maid gently petted his head in a motherly fashion. If Finny pretended to have a family, Meyrin would be the mother, and Bard would be the father in his eyes; Tanaka would be the funny but wise grandfather. However, Finny wouldn't be able to pretend anymore of this small fantasy of his if he was too kicked out of the house. He would be all alone in this world, and that was sadder then be locked away in the dark to him.

"I'm sure Sebastian will just scold you, and you'll be pulling trees out of the garden before ya know it," Bard stated in a light-hearted manner just to cheer the kid up.

"Oh really?" Sebastian's voice scared the staff members, making them shake and the sound of teeth chattering was definitely heard. "Sebastian!"

The butler closes his eyes, and in a polite manner that was obvious that he was hiding something, "now would you mind going back to your assignments that were assigned to you? I have some things I must discuss with young Finnian." The demon spoke.

"We-we did our chores already," Meyrin said, making Sebastian respond by leaning in, looking her dead in the eyes with a serious expression. "You used black shoe polish to clean the railing once more." He said, revealing his black-stained white gloves, making the maid freak out in embarrassment, having to push Finny off her lap, and running off to go clean up her mess. "And Bardory, you are ordered to take care of the young master's dinner tonight. He wants roasted turkey." Sebastian spoke in a firm manner, making the chef very nervous but excited that the master wanted something that he cooked. "Yes, sir! I'm glad that he has taken a liken to my food." Baldory soon hurried out of the room.

Now that left him alone with Finnian.

The demon went over, closed, and locked the door behind him. "Se….Sebastian…" The meek voice of the gardener echoed in the suddenly cold room. "Wh-what is my…punishment?" Finnian asked in a scared tone. He was on his bed, still hugging his knees but now in an upright position.

The demon smirked a bit before turning back around to Finnian, "well you have two options Finnian. You can leave the manor, or take your punishment."

The thought of him actually leaving his home was too much to bear for the blonde. "NO! I'LL TAKE WHATEVER PUNISHMENT THAT THE MASTER WILL GIVE! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE!" He shook and uncurled himself, begging at Sebastian's feet, hugging his legs. "This is my home. I love my home." Seeing this display of one's desire of staying in a place they considered pathetic, and so Sebastian saw this as his chance to take what he wants.

As a demon though, it was better to coax the prey into doing his bidding.

"You may stay Finny, but you must take your punishment," Sebastian said. "Now, I want you to obey all of the things that I tell you, and you must not question them or talk back." He spoke as he reached down, his hand cupping the kid's chin and making him look up at him. Finny's innocent teal eyes wavered a bit as Sebastian stared back at them. "Let go of me."

Finny did that but ends up a few feet away since he lost some balance and lands on his rump. Just when he was about to stand up, Sebastian kept him down by saying the word, "stay." In one swift movement, Sebastian's belt was removed all of the ways from his waist, and he started to unbuckle his pants, lowering them and his trousers, exposing a large and thick member that looked inhuman.

The gardener covered his eyes and asked, "Sebastian, what are you doing!?"

"I said don't question me Finnian," Sebastian retorted in a commanding voice. "On your hands and knees."

"Wha? But Seb-"

"You don't want to lose your home do you?"

A hitch caught in his throat as the gardener gets on his hands and knees. Why was Sebastian ordering such a thing? What would this do to lead to a lesson well learned?

"Come over Finny," Sebastian ordered, and the boy took a step. Slowly and moving his arms and knees like how a quadrupedal animal would walk. He lowers his head in shame, tears falling from his face. Sebastian was always so suave and sophisticated despite being a butler but to be a Phantomhive butler, you have to be the best of the best, and that was what Sebastian was.

When he was close enough, Sebastian orders him to sit on his knees, which Finny obeyed, but his knees didn't like it. Sebastian pets the human's head softly, "I don't like dogs." He starts off, "but you will make such a good breeding mutt."

That was when Finnian had seen it; the devil. Sebastian's eyes glowed a blood red color, his smirked like a dreadful 'hello' and his actions following led to an unspeakable suffering.

Sebastian's member rose as Finny's tears fell. The blonde's lip whimpered as the fearful sight of the Phantomhive butler. "Please Sebastian," Finny begged softly, not wanting this to continue.

The demon stopped his petting and smacked Finnian down to the ground. Sebastian dropped his pants, allowing them to fall to his ankles. "You made this mess, and you will be punished. Whether you like to live here afterward is all up to you. Now," Sebastian spoke as he made his cock up to Finny's eye level, "start sucking."

Finny spat out a drop of blood, having bitten his tongue on accident when he was pushed to the ground and stared at the expecting member. He kept his mouth shut; shaking his head. Finnian didn't want this! This was bad and wrong.

Sebastian takes hold of the other's head and yanked at his hair only light enough so that he didn't rip off his scalp. The blonde cried out in pain and it was during this was that Sebastian shoved his cock in the other's mouth. "If I feel you trying to bite me, you will be punished even worse," Sebastian affirmed.

Teal eyes widened at the sudden appendage in his mouth and the gagging feeling that followed. It felt like the blonde would be throwing up. Soft whimpers could be heard from the gardener as he tried not to bite down in fear of more punishment. Unknowing what to do, the blonde starts to pull away, but Sebastian thrusts his hips forward, along with Finny's head. "I said start sucking."

Finny shut his eyes, and Sebastian forces the blonde to suck but moving his hips and the other's head, against his will. Finny had to hold himself up with his arms or else he'd throw the other off him.

That also meant he would lose his home.

After a few moments, Sebastian's thick, warm cum shoots out and down the male's throat but also started to fill his mouth. The demon kept Finnian's head from moving. "Swallow all of it." Sebastian orders and Finnian had to swallow to breathe.

Sebastian lets him down, and the blonde lowers his head, coughing up some of the excess cum that lingered in his mouth. He felt ill now.

The demon was not satisfied though, as he watched his prey. It made him even harder to know that not only that Finnian didn't like it, but that also that he was suffering from it. Playing with one's food was fun. Sebastian reached down and grabbed the other by the back of his neck where the tattoo was located, itched in skin forever. Before Finny could react, he was lifted up and tossed carelessly on the bed.

"Oh my, you're still fully clothed." Sebastian comment darkly. "I'll fix that."

"No!" Finny said, sitting up, the only brave moment he had in him at the moment. "These are my best clothes. Please, at least, allow me to remove them," Finny said modestly. They were the only good clothes that his master had given him for special occasions. It would be horrible if they were ruined.

Sebastian went over and had Finny sit at the edge of the bed. The demon began to strip him of his clothes as he would do with his young master. The demon started with the shoes and socks, feeling the warm skin of the blonde and was amazed by how it managed to stay for beautifully pale after all the time in the sun. When he got to the shorts, he unbuttoned them and lowered them a bit, and Finny, though still frightened of him, allowed him to remove the shorts. "You don't even know how beautiful you are…and how you tease everyone," Sebastian spoke with a tinge of disgust.

After removing the shorts and underwear, he started to kiss up to the inner thigh, feeling how muscular they felt and yet, looked so thin. The demon looked up at the blonde with his glowing eyes, and when the smaller member twitched with some excitement, Sebastian gently puts his teeth on it, not biting so hard but not being able to escape the teeth. Finny cried out in pain and wanted him to let go so much. "You are being punished. Why would I be giving you pleasure?" Sebastian went back to his cold attitude and flips Finny around, onto his stomach.

A gasp escaped his mouth, and he winced when his head it the stone wall. Not caring though, Sebastian lined himself up with the anal hole, and then took hold of the other's arms, holding them back as he inserted himself dryly in the other, his cock soaked with Finny's saliva.

Finny screams as his arms were pulled in an unnatural position and his ass was being violated. "SEBASTIAN! IT HURTS!" The blonde exclaimed, and then the thrusting began. The cries were on deaf ears as the heat of the demonic being consumed him. This was no longer Sebastian Michaelis, the demonic butler of Ciel Phantomhive. No, this was Sebastian, the in heat demon who is taking the purest soul that was within a hundred miles.

The blonde's shirt and vest were the only things that he was wearing now, but when he felt his buttons of the shirt being ripped off by his own body being pulled, Sebastian quickly grabbed the white sleeves, and rips them off the boy and then went back to holding his arms from behind. This didn't help the boy's comfort at all. In fact, it made it worse because he was cold, and now his best shirt was ruined.

Sebastian was holding the boy so tight to him that it lifted the blonde from the bed and Sebastian was holding him correctly as he thrust into him in the air. The raven-haired butler was already so close to injecting his seed into his prey that he could just taste it.

Then the door started to unlock from the outside.

Ciel Phantomhive was curious as to what all of the noise was that could have been heard upstairs, and while the staff was doing their jobs, he knew that he had to check it out. Those were too many screams from a gardener who was just getting some lashing out.

The master had the master key to all of the rooms in the house, aside from the one that Sebastian was to own as head butler. From the other side of the door, however, Ciel heard some very curious things.

He grabbed his key and unlocked it, and he saw the ungodly sight of his gardener being raped by his butler. Ciel stood speechless as the blonde was taken advantage of and suddenly the noble male threw up his breakfast.

Finny looked over his shoulder would forever regret that. His master saw him such a way that it was sickening. The light that generally was shown in his eyes were suddenly gone.

And on instinct and need, Sebastian came in the blonde's body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter 3**

Ciel suffered from his own demons, but seeing his gardener like this, weak and looking horrified…

Aroused him.

While there was a side of him that wants to puke for the cruelty, the other half looks at the scene with fascination. Finnian had the strength of a hundred men, and yet, Sebastian was using him like a whore.

And the look on the blonde's face…was priceless.

"Sebastian, what do you think you're doing?" The young lord asks, trying to sound threatening. Sebastian merely looks over, smelling the arousal that was emitting from the thirteen-year-old. Puberty was such a strange stage when a child becomes an adult. "Just punishing our gardener like you ordered." He says, and the blonde was only trying to hold himself up as Sebastian was still inside of him. Tears continued to run down his face, overcome with shame and embarrassment. "Mi…lord?" he squeaked in a soft voice but was smacked on the arse cheek for even talking by Sebastian. "Shut up Finnian." He says and pulls out of him, but takes hold of him, sitting down on the bed with the blonde in his lap, holding him out like a prize to be seen. "I can smell your arousal." He says and with one hand, spreads Finny's legs apart, having the hot cum leak from his ass as the blonde now just looked dead inside, "I've already warmed him up for you, and you may try him out on your own." Sebastian says.

No matter how aroused he may have been, for any reason he didn't understand, the blue-tinted hair lord walks over and smacks Sebastian in the face. "How dare you think I would lower my standards and taint my staff even more so then you have?" He says, and the look in Finnian's eyes was almost like his now. "Now, I order you, Sebastian, to clean him up, dress him and let him rest. You'll be doing his chores in the morning, and I'm ordering Meyrin to wake me in the morning instead of you because I can't even look at you at the moment." Ciel says, storming out of the room and slamming the door.

Sebastian didn't even faze at that yelling. He'd just gotten laid, and the high from it was lingering in his demonic brain. He looks down at the gardener and lifts him up, taking him over to the communal bathroom where he, Bard, Meyrin and sometimes Tanaka shared a shower and toiletries.

There was a smaller bath in there. Its purpose was to have quick bathes so that they may get clean and go back to work or to sleep depending on the situation. Sebastian runs the bath, and once it was starting to fill, he puts Finny in it, and says, "at least you will still have your home."

The blonde was starting to come back down to Earth from when he tried to black out, but his mind wouldn't let him. All he wanted to do was forget, and yet his mind always seemed to do the opposite and made him relive it. Even though it just ended, all he could see was the beginning, and he was begging on the floor like Sebastian had ordered him to do.

Finny suddenly snaps, and he freaks out. Thrashing about and hits Sebastian a few times in his face, trying to get away from the demon. He gets out of the filthy water, and after grabbing the lone towel on the rack, even ripping the shelf from the wall, Finny runs out of the room. He didn't think about covering his waist around it. Finnian wasn't even really thinking; he was running! He needed help! The gardener was just raped, and yet no one was helping him!

_Tanaka?_

_…Bard?_

_…..Meyrin?_

**_CRASH!_ **

Finny ends up on top of a person of small stature, and he began crying, hugging the person without a second thought. Ciel, who was the receiver of this, was being crushed and choked a bit. "FINNY!" He managed to scream out, and the blonde lets him go.

"DON'T SEND ME AWAY YOUNG MASTER!" He cried as Ciel got up, after being free of course, and the naked blonde hugged his legs (not too tightly of course).

Ciel should have known better. Most people weren't him, someone who can just look to the darkness with open arms and try to forget about the past. He still had panic attacks about those days when he was tortured.

He let out yet another sigh and knelt down, petting Finny on the wet head, "Finnian, please get up…you may stay in a guest room for a bit." He said as his gardener really needed to just calm down and relax, even for a few hours.

Finny got up, and Ciel was quick to notice the bruises already forming on the other's surprisingly pale body, especially on his abdomen area where it looked like finger marks. Sebastian must have had a tight of him. He knelt down and grabs the forgotten towel and put it around Finny, being big enough to cover his body. "You shouldn't show yourself nude. You could get sick." Being sick was the least of his worries, but Finny, no longer shedding copious amounts of tears, looked amazed at how kind his master was toward him.

Ciel escorted Finny to the guest room that was located next to his own private corridors. The room was very plain, just having clean sheets on the bedding, along with clean white-sheeted pillows that were fluffed perfectly (by Sebastian of course). "This is where you may rest for the time. I believe that there may be some spared bedding clothing in the dressers." He said and walked over, and opened the drawer and sure enough, there were some folded up nightgowns similar to what Ciel wore. Even a few clean undergarments for emergencies.

Finny was grateful, but at the moment he just felt numb. He was looking down at the ground and was holding one arm with his other hand. "Thank you, young master." He spoke softly, more timidly than anything else.

Ciel walked by him, "I'll have Meyrin come by and check-up in you." Finny turned to him and said "Young Master…I don't mean to be….out of place but…may I request that no one come to see me for a while?" He asked. Ciel thought it over for a second and answered, "No, that is out of the question. At the very least, you need someone to come by and make sure that you're alright, but I can understand that you may not want a female to do so," Ciel was more than understandable with sensitive subjects, but he didn't want to just ignore his gardener.

Finny meekly nodded to that. He only hoped that he wouldn't have Sebastian do it. He would probably have a panic attack if Sebastian were to come by while he was alone.

Ciel asked if there was anything that Finny needed, not in his nature mind you, but the gardener only shook his head. "No, I'll be fine now."

The master closed the door and left Finny to himself for a bit. The blonde took a moment alone to try to breathe without his heart bursting out of his chest. It wasn't until he heard something outside that stirred his attention over toward the window. The blonde went over to the windows, and outside, saw the butler doing his job, trimming the hedges. Finny can swear that he saw the demon butler look up from the corner of his eyes and smirk. That prompted the blonde to close the curtains out of fear.

His hand was shaking as he closed the curtain and Finnian felt tears build up once more. He let go of the fabric and went over to the neatly made bed, and laid down, not caring that he was only covered by a towel around his waist or that his hair was still wet and would soak the pillows. All Finny cared about was not being forced to do such acts ever again. He hugged one of the pillows and began balling, curling up and sobbing into the pillow as to muffle out his sorrows.

How would he ever recover from this?

Meanwhile, Ciel went to his bedroom and locks the door behind him. The only thing on his mind was how bare Finny had been around him, and though Ciel knew he shouldn't be thinking such horrible thoughts, the blue-eyed young master knew he couldn't help.

So he brings a hand to his chest, his breath was getting heavy, and his other hand trails down to his pants hem, and unbuttoned it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter 4**

Loud screams could be heard through the Phantomhive manor. The screams were from a certain blonde gardener who was sleeping in the guest manor. His body was covered in sweat, and his browed nightgown was now soaked. He was tossing and turning in his sleep, and grabbing hold of whatever his body could get a hold of as he laid on the bed. In his tight grasp, was one of the pillows that he was given to sleep with.

Finny was in pain, or the remembered pain of old memories. His nightmare was from his days in the laboratory, where he was injected with so many things that he lost count of how many times needles had entered his skin. He hadn't dreamt about such things since his first few weeks after being saved by his master, Ciel Phantomhive and his butler…

Sebastian.

Due to recent events, his nightmares have changed a bit. Instead of the doctor who had given him super strength, and whom Finnian had killed in order to avenge his friends who were trapped just as he was, it was Sebastian. Finnian was still strapped down to the table, and Sebastian was injecting the burning substances into his arms, now bleeding from the puncture holes.

"Hold still Finny…don't you want to continue living at the Phantomhive manor?" Sebastian spoke to him in his dream, and he continued to scream.

The boy woke up in a jump, shaking violently. He hugs the pillow that he almost ripped to shreds and tried to calm himself. His jade orbs were widened with a horror that made him sick to his stomach. Rocking a bit, he started to mutter to himself.

"He won't hurt me," He repeated to himself, his lower jaw quiver with each pause he had to take. "He won't hurt me. He won't hurt me He won't hurt me..." Once he repeated that phrase about ten times over, he was feeling a bit calmer.

"Finnian."

That voice made Finnian jump from the bed and onto the floor on the right side of his bed, by the window side. He lifts himself up, peeking his eyesight over the mattress only to see the butler whom he has just seen in his nightmare.

Finnian's form shook, and he lost his voice. He didn't want that monster anywhere near him.

The butler was always wide awake around this time of the evening. His red eyes look over his used prey, and a sadistic smile crept on his attractive feature. "What's wrong Finnian? Are you frighten of me?" He asked, edging toward the gardener. Finnian had fallen off the bed that he was holding on to, and crawls away from the butler, as much as he could anyways. He was now in a corner. Finnian was still sore from earlier, and he brings his knees up as much as he could, turning to his left side, trying to hide more.

"Finnian, you were screaming and awoke the young master." Sebastian said, "Do you want to be punished again?"

"NO!" Finny found his voice again, and shook his head, repeating that word, "no" over and over again. He didn't want that! He didn't want Sebastian to touch him once more. His breathing became heavy, and he held his head.

Sebastian was only kidding, this time. Finnian had sedated his heat the first time around. Sebastian didn't even find any enjoyment in this anymore. He was too loud and too broken this time. He wasn't like Ciel, who would take all of this in and wouldn't coward so easily.

The butler reached out, and that was when Finnian began to fight back his only defense. He started to smack Sebastian's hands away, once his hand was smack, Sebastian had enough sense to move back as the blonde went into a blind frenzy of pitiful smacks that was only making a breeze in the room, shouting out the word 'no' once more.

Sebastian was now getting a headache from this idiot, and grabs him by the wrists, pushing them against the walls with one hand, and the other was grab a firm hold of the boy's jaws. Finnian shut his eyes tightly and began panting and crying.

"Finny…." The raven-haired butler says to try to get his attention. When that didn't work, Sebastian had to practically climb on top of him, and repeated the name, "FINNIAN!"

"GET OFF ME! HELP!" Finnian managed to scream out. Sebastian couldn't take this anymore. He let go over the lad's jaw and uses his hand to smack the gardener across the face. "Shut up Finnian and look at me." The demon ordered in a deadly voice. The boy's face had a red mark on his left cheek. His sniffles were now heard stead of the sobbing from earlier.

Finnian lifted his head up slowly, avoid the butler's eye gaze. He hiccuped a bit but continued to sniffle. He was scared now…more so than before. His breathing increased dramatically, and he couldn't move his body. No matter how strong he was, Sebastian seemed to be a hundred times stronger.

"What goes on in here?!" Sebastian looked over and saw his master, Ciel. He was in his nightgown, and instead of his patch over his right eye, his log bangs covered that side of his face. Sebastian sighed, "master, I'm sorry for Finnian disturbing your slumber, I was merely trying to quiet him."

"By raping him again?" Ciel walked over and goes over to see what exactly was going on. He saw Finnian against the wall on the floor, his clothing drenched and he was breathing heavily. "He's having a panic attack, get off him." He ordered Sebastian, and the butler got off the blonde. Finnian kept his eyes shut even if Ciel was the one getting closer to him.

A fury of anger overcame the younger male, and Ciel went over and smacked the butler, "Get out, Now!" Ciel ordered.

Sebastian did not argue, and after taking one more glimpse of the panicky boy, he left, only to stand outside of the door.

Ciel knelt down, "Finny." He said softly as if he knew what he was doing. The blonde flinched a bit, lifting his head a bit and saw the young master, offering his hand to him. "Come on Finny, get up." He said, almost in an annoyed tone. The blond reached out to take Master Ciel's hand but doesn't. Finnian retracted his hand back, holding it close. "I don't want to hurt you, young master." He admitted timidly.

"Then get up on your own," Ciel said, scoffing off the blonde as he stood up.

Finnian looked at him with saddened eyes, but he gets on his hands, and slowly began to get up. His movements stiff as a board, his body still aching. The gardener, now on his two feet, remained standing until Ciel ordered him to sit down on the bed. "Finnian, did you have a nightmare?"

Finnian meekly nodded.

Ciel sighed, "You need to change clothes." The younger male went to the dresser and pulled out another nightgown, "here," Ciel tossed it to Finnian. Finny caught it with ease, and as he looked over at the soft material, he felt a sense of dread overcome him. Finny hugged the material, his eyes half lid now; there was a dead look in his eyes, and Ciel knew that look better than anyone else in the world could understand. He looked so depressed that it was almost heartbreaking. This was worse than when he first arrived at the manor.

Ciel went over and moved Finny's arms, making him drop them, and the master took charge. He unbuttoned the wet nightgown. That was the easy part, and having the material off his skin, reveals his now bruised body. They must have just formed over the night, and Ciel felt sick looking at him. The gardener was always so lively…

"Sebastian. Why did you do all of this?!" Ciel demanded to know.

The butler made another appearance, stepping to the open door frame, taking his arm over his chest and bowed. "It was out of my control."

"What do you mean? You can control your sick urges can't you?"

"No, not during my demonic heat," Sebastian said, no longer carrying if Finnian knew. If anything during their sexual encounter were to show anything, it would be his demonic side.

"You're like an animal? You go into heat? Why did you not inform me of this?" Ciel asked.

"Milord, like you, never mentioned your asthma, it was not a concern, or so I thought," Sebastian stated coolly. He approached and took over from his young master, and re-dressed the blonde who was so it of it that he didn't realize who was even dressing him anymore. "I thought if I were to go into heat, another would satisfy my urges like a common whore, but Finnian…was too irresistible." Sebastian spoke in a seductive tone. He liked it when Finnian was quiet. Almost like a doll that he could only use…

Ciel smacked him once more, "you sick bastard. He's hurting, and you want him now?"

Sebastian finished dressing the blonde and bowed, "my apologies…but in a way, he is mine now." Sebastian spoke freely. Ciel gritted his teeth, a pang of jealousy coursed through him. "What is the meaning of this? He is my servant."

"True, and I am your butler, but I mark Finnian as my property the moment I went into heat and had intercourse with him. I desired him and made him mine." Sebastian stated and turned to the blonde and then back to his master, "Of course, with you, I don't mind sharing." He purred with a red glow in his eyes.

Ciel growled, insulted, "as if I would like anything that you sullied." He stated coldly. Those words did reach Finnian's ears. In fact, as out of it as he was, he was hearing this entire conversation between the young master and the demonic butler.

Sebastian decided not to say anymore and says, "very well young master, would you like me to tuck you since you had Mey-Rin do it earlier?" He asks.

"No, go on your way now." He said.

"Yes, Bocchan." Sebastian got up and walked out of the room, his eyes glowing as he left. He could smell his scent all over Finnian's form, and a small spec of energy forming within the lad. Sebastian's seed had been planted, and it would only be a matter of time before his symptoms should appear.

Ciel looked at Finny and pushed him down lightly on the mattress, "sleep now Finny." He ordered the blonde, brushing some locks from his face. "I will stay with you until you fall asleep." He said, thinking that the boy was still out of it and wouldn't recall this on a later day. Ciel could understand his pain though. They both had been through Hell and tortured.

Finny turned to his left side and curled up in a ball. The blonde gardener merely shut his eyes and fought off his tears. He didn't want his master to see his tears anymore. The tears of a sullied, useless gardener that belonged to Sebastian now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter 5**

Finny kept his tears hidden away ever since that night. Of course, he had to move back to his old room that was shared with Bard, who still had no idea of what had taken place. Finnian did his best to act his usual old self. Happy and cheerful, smiling until the cows come home.

But he had his moments were he needed to be alone.

Throughout two weeks, Finny had found secret spots for him to curl up, and cry for a bit and tried not to have an attack. The first time he did this was the day he was permitted to go back to work in the garden. He had seen Sebastian tending to it, and while the flowers never looked lovelier, he couldn't stand the sight of it. So he ripped out all of the flowers and replanted new seeds; the one he had gotten at the market on that unfaithful day.

It still hadn't been enough though, and he felt himself shake from fear and sadness. He had rushed into the greenhouse, and in an old cabinet used to store tools like shelves and old pots, he found a new form of sanctuary. He was able to cry a bit without anyone seeing him in his sick time.

The second crying spot he had discovered was in the closet of his room while the others were on their chore-runs. He could see that one a bit more comfortable because he was able to hold his pillow as he cried. The clothes he and Bard owned hung above it, and that helped him to not to start rocking like a lunatic.

The third place was in a wardrobe that was hardly ever used because it held no clothes or valuable things. It had been abandoned in an old storage room that was above even the master's bedroom. There, he could rock a bit, hug his knees, but he had to extra quiet, seeing that his movements could easily be mistaken for rats.

For two weeks, Finny held on to the thin string called 'sanity.'

* * *

Sebastian had called his servants up to discuss with them the importance of tonight's dinner. Tanaka, Bard, Meyrin were there, and Finny had lagged a bit behind for 'reasons.'

"Alright everyone, we must show the Phantomhive hospitality. I want everyone to have everything running smoothly! No mistakes!" Sebastian stated. They all saluted, minus for Tanaka, who mere 'ho ho' at the butler.

As the group disbursed, Sebastian placed a hand on Finnian's shoulder. "May I have a word with you alone Finnian?" He asked. Finnian felt like he was going to shit his heart out of his body. He visibly tensed and shakes his head no. He didn't want to be alone with the butler again.

"It's about your work ethic." Sebastian started off, ignore the other's "no." Sebastian merely continued, "I've noticed you running off when you should be working in the gardens of the field. The Young Master has also noticed this behavior as well.

Finny felt like he was up against the wall once more, and his breathing began to get heavy with the walls closing in. "I'm fine Sebastian…I won't run off during my shift." He stated in a soft but low voice as he could manage. His fingers shook, as he couldn't seem to close them like he used to be able to.

"Just want you to know Finny," Sebastian spoke softly and leaned to the boy's ear, still standing behind him, "I'm always watching."

Jade eyes widened, his pupils shrunk in fear. His breathing visibly tenses now, and it felt like he was losing his breath. His vision blurred as he pulled away. Immediately, Finny began running and to his first hiding spot. However, before he even went there, he ran toward the forest and threw up in the nearest bush he saw. He felt so horrible, all over again. He continued to puke until he couldn't anymore.

Once he was done, he moved away, falling on his rear end, and started to crawl away from his own sick. Crab walking for a few seconds before he turned and got up, running to the greenhouse and locking himself away once more.

He sat down in his usual spot and lost himself in the darkness. He knew he was not in any condition to be anywhere. His breathing was more substantial than usual…he found it difficult to breathe. It was as if he wasn't getting any air. He brought a hand to his throat, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, passing out.

* * *

Sebastian saw the blonde throwing up whatever it was that ate that day, but it seemed as though he didn't go far enough. One step outside and the guest would be able to smell the horrid sick. He went out and headed toward the greenhouse, knowing full well that's where the blonde would be hiding. He'd been there a few times in the last few weeks.

Nothing ever missed his radar.

He calmly strode over to the storage room and opened the door, his red eyes beaming down at the unconscious blonde. Kneeling down, he felt his throat and saw that something was lodge in it. He pulled the gardener out of the wooden cabinet, and while holding him up, he propped his mouth up and removed his white glove with his teeth. Slowly, he reached in Finnian's throat and was able to feel around until he managed to dislodge the chunk of sick that had gotten stuck in his thin throat. Once it was freed, Finny's breathing, and he began coughing, pulling himself up and coughed up the sick on himself while Sebastian held him upright with one hand, and with the other, rubbed his back softly.

"Shh Finny, you're okay." He said, only ever this calming toward the young master but because of reasons, he would have to be a presence in Finny's life.

Whether they liked it or not.

Finny didn't even remain conscious as he laid down; his body tensed up, but he was definitely unconscious once more. Sebastian took this time to admire his features. His soft face and the lack of rose color on his cheek. His thin body had his concern though. Sebastian would need to take note of how much Finny consumed and how much he was throwing up at times now.

He laid the boy back in the storage where he was found, and shut the doors, leaving a crack opened enough so that he wasn't locked in. There wasn't any need for the boy to know that Sebastian knew of his hiding spots.

At least, at the moment.

Sebastian put his glove back on and returned to the dinner as his master discussed manners of business to the guests.

* * *

Finny was fortunate enough to have some regularity restored back to him. He found that keeping to a schedule helped him cope and move forward. In the mornings, he woke up first, showered, would vomit afterward or before the shower depending on the day, dressed, eat his breakfast, or at least as much of it as he could, and would be outside to work on the garden.

However, that routine was thrown off when the first snow occurred.

While he was usually excited about the winter season, he realized that he couldn't be outside to work on the garden as much. He would be inside…with the headmaster and…

…his butler.

When he was about to head out one morning, Ciel was walking by and noticed something. "Finnian, where do you think you are going?" He asked sharply. It spooked the blonde half to death, and he turned in a spin manner. "Yes? Oh…uh. I was going to tend to the garden."

"I thought I told you to not go outside during this weather. The garden's plants should have been pulled and stored in the pots in the greenhouse already."

"Right! I was going outside to do such things!"

Sebastian walked in and bowed to his master, "forgive me master, but late last night as the snow came, I took care of the plants, knowing that Finny would forget and the plants would have suffered in the end." He spoke eloquently and glanced over to the blonde, who gulped at the sight of the butler.

"Very well, Sebastian, go make sure lunch is prepared without Bard burning anything, unlike yesterday." Ciel ordered and looked over to Finny, "you'll be attending to my needs today Finny, I hope that suits you."

Finny nodded, "That is just fine young master." Ciel led Finny to his office. Finny closes the door behind him. "Do you wish for me to get you anything? Some tea? Maybe a slice of something sweet?" Finny asked in consideration.

"No Finny, I do wish to have a word with you though," Ciel stated seriously. Finny felt a queasiness in his stomach. The tightening one would get if they were being punished severely. A flash of fear came him, and he stood directly in front of the young master, his arms to his sides, "yes young master? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong Finny. I am, however, concerned with your behavior. It's been brought to my attention that you've been sick."

Finny was quick to shake his head no, "it's nothing young master. I swear. It only happens in the morning before the break of dawn." He said, letting it slip.

"So you do get sick," Ciel stated, and soon continued, "I've also been informed that you hardly eat anything in the mornings."

"That's not-"

Finnian shut up when he saw Ciel's visible eye squint at him, daring him to lie to him. Finny bit his inner lip and admitted, "I eat as much as my stomach will allow me to consume at that moment young master."

Ciel wrote this down, having a list of concerns that were, surprisingly, brought to his attention by Sebastian. "Alright Finnian here's what I'm ordering you to do, I know how you feel about doctors-" Finny's eyes widened at the word 'doctors' "-but you must see a practitioner of the medical field at least or someone who would know the human body."

"Young master, please. I insist that you do not waste such efforts on my account." He said with a nervous smile. "Your concern for me is greatly appreciated but-,"

"I will not take the chance of your illness being spread around to others." He finished his writing and rings for his butler, who immediately walked in the room. "Have you prepared the horses?" Ciel asked.

"Just as you ordered bocchan," Sebastian said. It seems that they had been preparing for this for a while now, and Finny had been very oblivious to this. A cold chill coursed down his back and he stepped away from Sebastian, who was approaching him, or rather the young master.

Ciel stood up, "Finnian, I do not want to order you to come with us, this is for your own health."

"Young master, I'm fine!" Finnian tried to assure his worried young master! Yes, he may have been unwell in the stomach, but that was just something that will pass.

Sebastian was quick to bring in a slab of concrete that he had brought in with him from outdoors, weighing about a hundred pounds and asked, "Would you mind and hold this for me Finnian?" Finnian took hold of the rock-hard material before Sebastian let it go. Unlike many time before where Finny could have easily picked this up over his head with little to no effort at all, Finnian fell to the ground, dropping the concrete on the floor and smashing his fingers in, making him scream out bloody murder.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screamed at his butler.

"Young master, he lost his strength." Sebastian pointed out. Finnian stopped his screaming and was panting through the pain. It was more than just crushed fingers. His arms felt like they were on fire and were about to be ripped off from his body.

Sebastian takes the block of concrete off the blonde and sat him up, and rolled up the sleeve of his long jacket off-white shirt. All of the veins in Finny's arms were completely visible now. "I noticed these one evening as you tried to lift a heavy bag of salt up for the outside to salt the ground. You were struggling to hold that upright." Sebastian stated as the blonde shook in visible pain. "You're as weak as a kitten Finnian," Sebastian stated, not a mean way, but in a concerned way. Sebastian thought of Finnian as a baby kitten, adorable and soft.

Finnian's eyes widen as he realized that he was only there as a defense for the young master. In case of any lousy person were to come in and try to harm him. He couldn't perform his task of defending the manner like he used to do! His arms hurt so much, and they were inflamed as well, but the worse pain that Finnian felt was that he may lose his home after all of the fightings he's done to make sure that he stayed.

That was when Finnian showed his tears, "I don't know what's wrong with me." He says and covers his mouth as he cried and coughed a bit, unable to breathe because he was in a state of shock and uselessness.

Sebastian lifted him up and looked over to the young master. "I shall have him prepared for the trip to London."

"Do so quickly," Ciel said as he walked out and got his things.

Before Finnian even realized who was also holding him, Sebastian pinched a nerve of his neck to make the ill gardener to blackout.

He didn't want the mother of his child to hurt himself or the baby after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter 6**

The ride to London was long but surprisingly peaceful. Ciel Phantomhive stared at the window but occasionally, would dart back to the blonde just across him in the carriage. Finny was wrapped in a blanket, prompted upright, his head slouched down, and his breathing finally evened out. He was in sleep now, rather than just being unconscious. His entire body from the neck down was covered in the wool material, even hiding his arms, which were more damaged than first realized. Not only were his fingers crushed by the cement slab that Sebastian had brought in, but his strength was gone, and they didn't know why. The veins in his arms were highly visible, almost painful looking. He wondered how long had Finny suffered from this pain.

He looked over and saw they were in the city of London now, precisely at their destination. The carriage stopped, and Sebastian got up from his seat as the driver of the horses and went to open the door. Ciel got up, and stepped out of the carriage first and soon, Sebastian went in and lifted the sleeping blonde.

The snow started to lightly fall now, as they made their way inside their designated building; Undertaker's Funeral Parlor.

Without so much as a knock, Ciel let himself in the building. He was welcomed to the sight of Undertaker, dancing around with a skeleton. The real question was that if the skeleton was real or not.

And sadly, everyone knew the answer to that.

"Would you stop your foolish dancing around?!" Ciel shouted, and the gray-haired male grinned widely at the sight of Ciel and his butler.

"Didn't know that you were there." He said and put the skeleton back in its proper place. "What brings you here? Come for a fitting for a casket?" He asked excitedly. "How about for your little blonde haired lad? He looks like he can use a nice, cozy casket."

"Knock it off!" Ciel said, getting very impatient with the man.

Sebastian walked forward and said, "What my master means to say is that we are in need of your assistance if you can help."

Undertakers placed his hand on his chin and pondered to himself, "There haven't been any murders as of late nor any missing persons as well."

"It has nothing to do with the information," Ciel stated, stepping forward. "It's my gardener here," Ciel looked over briefly and points to the boy in his butler's arms. "has been sick and hates doctors. You ought to know a thing or two about the human anatomy right?" Ciel said.

Undertaker just grinned. "Nope. Not a plum thing about the body."

Ciel made an annoyed and upset expression. "YOU WORK IN A BLOODY PARLOR!" He said, and Undertaker began laughing heavily. "I was only messing with ya! Of course, I know a thing or two about human bodies…just…I've never examined a body that was still kicking, ya know?"

"Do you think you can help or not?" Ciel asked as his annoyance growing.

"Depends…do you have the fee?" He asked and snickered a bit. "I'll tell ya what, I'll see if there is anything a missed about your gardener and then you have to pay me afterward. Maybe this time you can think of some hilarious jokes there huh young master?" Undertaker said, approaching Ciel and knelt down to his height, and pinched his cheek with his long nails.

Ciel smacks his hand away. "Sebastian, lay Finny down on a flat surface so that he can check him over." He ordered, and Sebastian obeys and lays Finny down on top of a coffin that was lined with a thin sheet. Undertaker went over and checked his pulse, "his heart rate is normal," He said and then noticed his arms were revealing veins. "Now that's odd…such lovey blood vessels appearing on the skin. It's like the roots of a tree." He said and moved his hands to see if the veins traced along to his abdomen, which surprisingly, it didn't.

"We are aware of his arms…what's causing it is what I demand to know," Ciel spoke in a grown-up tone.

Undertaker looked over and said, "I don't know yet, and I don't know if I do know at all. All I know is what causes death so unless he's dead, I can't find out." He says and lowers his shirt. "What are his symptoms?"

Ciel was about to lose his casket when Sebastian replied, "he lost his inhuman strength, and he can barely eat anything. There is also mild to severe fatigue, and I believe dizziness." Ciel looks at him, glaring a bit at him.

Undertaker laughed a bit, "If I knew any better, I'd say he's pregnant."

Ciel froze at the comment. "How absurd. Finnian is a male, there is no way he is." Ciel said, knowing full well that human males cannot get pregnant, no matter what.

Sebastian cleared his throat, "don't be too sure about that milord." He said, and both Ciel and Undertaker looked at Sebastian. Ciel felt absolute rage. "What do you mean Sebastian? Do you mean to tell me that you knew this entire time that Finny could possibly be carrying your demonic offspring inside of him, and you dared not to tell me?"

"Milord, I felt it necessary that someone should tell Finny first."

"ENOUGH OF YOUR EXCUSES!" Ciel said, and before he was to slap the butler, he heard laughing from Undertaker. It wasn't his typical laugh, but it was louder, more comedic laugh, now rolling on the ground. "Pregnant! That's a good joke, Sebastian!" He laughed hysterically, completely ignoring everything that was actually going on.

Finny slowly opened his eyes, quietly and hears the laughing of the long-haired man. However, he didn't know where he was. He couldn't move much. His body was ringing with pain, especially in his arms.

Ciel looked over to the blonde, "Finny, how are you feeling?"

Finny turned his head and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry young master! I must've taken a nap. Where am I?"

"You're at a funeral parlor Finnian. We thought you were dead so naturally, we brought you here." Sebastian said in a joking manner, but he couldn't joke around with Finnian, at least anymore if ever. "WHAT!?"

"Relax Finny," Ciel said. "Sebastian doesn't know when to be serious anymore." He said and sat down on a chair that was beside the laying blonde. "Do you feel alright though?"

"Ye-yes. I believe so. Why wouldn't I?" He asked and Ciel darts his visible eye down and asked, "Move your hand."

Finny tried to lift his hand and reawaken the pain tenfold that had coursed his arms since they decided to hold up that slab of concrete. Finny winced as his fingers twitched and was now shaking. "Just as I thought…Finny, your fingers are broken, and it seems as though you can't even move your arms."

Finny looked so upset, "I'm sorry Master, I failed you."

Ciel looked over, and when he was about to say something, Sebastian approached Finny, pulling out a handkerchief, and wiped his watery eyes. "That is my fault, and I apologize. I knew you wouldn't be able to keep it in your hands." Sebastian spoke gently. Finny tried to pull away from him fearfully, but Sebastian continued, "I should have used something of a lighter weight." Finny wanted to smack Sebastian away and keep him away. Sebastian smirked at Finnian's resistance. "Now don't be like this Finnian. After all, I will have to take care of you for a while now."

"No. I'm well enough to take care of my own self," Finnian said, and Sebastian softly cupped his cheeks, and pulled him up, leaning in at the same time, and Sebastian's lips met with Finnian's.

Ciel was jolted in a new found fury for the demon butler. How dare he do this in front of him!

Finny couldn't even pull away without harming himself even more, but that didn't mean that he didn't try. His arms laid useless at his sides, but other parts of his body worked. Sebastian closed the space between them, and then places a hand on the other's abdomen softly, "don't you feel it Finnian?" He asked in a purr.

Finny blinked and looked down, "what am I supposed to feel? Your hand?! GET IT OFF ME!"

"Sebastian! I order you to stop touching Finnian!" Ciel ordered. Sebastian's eyes glowed magenta with slits as pupils, "I'm afraid that that order cannot be fulfilled." Sebastian spoke monotonously, "You see, while you may own me, you do not own my baby, and I'm free to do whatever I want with my child, and that includes touching its hosts." Sebastian stated as a possessive hand glided over Finnian's abdomen, "it was never specified in the contract about this sort of manner. When it comes to my family, I have free will." Sebastian stated. Finny's eyes widen at the sight of the demonic eyes….they looked so familiar.

Undertaker stood up straight, still giggling a bit and said, "I thought I would never see that day that Ciel Phantomhive's butler would not follow an order. It must be winter in Hell," Undertaker laughed and went over to the two, getting between Sebastian and Finny.

"Now then young man would ya mind if I took a look at yer hands?" He asked. Finny didn't know if he should, but without his consent anyway, they were both pulled forward, and the boy was trying not to scream out in pain, biting his lower lip in order not to do so. "So I see…you have broken bones in your hands, and you're unable to use your arms at the moment. In any case, I need to test something Finny," Undertaker said, and let his arms go. The giggly grey-haired man went over to the draw, throwing out some random things like party favors, a random bone treat box, and some real bones that were hidden away. "Ah here!" he said and pulled out a rather big looking syringe. "I'll need a blood sample."

That did it. Finny's eyes widened, and he began screaming out bloody murder and that the common people of London were able to hear it.

"NO! I DON'T WANT A NEEDLE! NO MORE NEEDLES!"

"FINNIAN STAY STILL!"

"SEBASTIAN I ORDER YOU TO-"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"NO! NO NEEDLES!"

"HOLD STILL YA LITTLE PEST!"

* * *

"So, you just happen to have the items needed to test to see if a woman is pregnant, Undertaker?" Ciel asked as a tied up and drugged Finnian was laying on the coffin, his fingers and arms wrapped up in gauzes to help them heal, and Sebastian was keeping a close eye on the terrified blonde. Even with broken arms, he could put up a fight still thought he was easy enough for Sebastian to detain.

"It's fairly easy to get a test nowadays. It just a few chemicals in a vile and ya drip the blood in it. Even urine can detect pregnancy hormones." Undertaker stated and dripped a few bits of Finny's blood into the mixture and saw it change colors, and the reaper laughed when he saw the colors changed. "Well, now I've seen everything now…he really is pregnant!" Undertaker exclaimed.

Finny's eyes widened at the news, and Sebastian smirked. "And I'm your child's father, Finnian." He spoke in a possessive way.

Ciel looked over and saw the life drain out of Finny's eyes, especially when Sebastian kissed his cheek and rubbed his stomach as he was tied up and couldn't fight him off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter 7**

The carriage was a quiet ride back to the manor. Finny still couldn't believe it. He was going to have a baby, with Sebastian of all people! At the moment, his arms were bound together, over his chest since they were both broken, and he couldn't use them. He resembled a mummy now. A thin blanket was cover his back to 'keep him warm,' at least according to what Sebastian said.

Ciel, on the other hand, was furious. Not only did his butler violate his order about Finnian, but now Finny was pregnant on top of that! He was down one defender! The question was what to do with him now? He couldn't kick him out, not in this weather at the least but seeing him now just infuriated him.

Many things infuriated him now.

As soon as they parked the carriage in the front of the manor, Sebastian got off and opened the door, letting his master out first. Finny was about to call out to Ciel, but that turn and glare that the smaller male gave the blonde was all the silence that he needed to know that he needed to keep quiet. Finny sunk closer to the corner of the carriage. As Sebastian waited to help his pregnant blonde down, he noticed that he wasn't budging. Sebastian looked in and said, "Finnian? Do you wish not to come out?"

"Yes, I mean no!" Finnian exclaimed in a bit of fright, bit of sadness. "I just…don't want to make the master anymore upset with me." He murmured in a low voice. Sebastian reached in, wrapping his arms around the blonde and pulled him out of the carriage, against Finnian's wishes of course. "I'll place you in bed so that you may rest a bit," Sebastian said, carrying him inside while Ciel watched in anger. Sebastian was touching his Finnian!…where did that thought come from?

The butler carried Finnian, not to the servant quarters, but to his bedroom; the Head Butler's room. It was more spacious and less cluttered than the other servant's quarters closer to the basement. There were no personal items, but what else was expected from the best butler ever?

The demon laid the injured blonde down. "I shall return with some pain medication for you so that you may sleep tonight," Sebastian said, and when Finnian was about to speak against it, Sebastian placed a finger on the other's lips. Sebastian got uncomfortably close to the injured blonde, looking in his soft teal eyes, "and I don't want to hear arguments against it." Finnian shook a bit, shutting his eyes as his breathing hitched and his heart was beating erratically. Sebastian moved up a bit and did the unthinkable; kissing Finnian on the forehead. "I won't hurt you Finnian…not while like this," Sebastian muttered so that only the gardener could hear. The butler stood up straight soon enough and went to fetch the medicine.

Finnian opened his eyes a crack and watched as the door was closed softly behind Sebastian. He could hear a few steps going away from the door. Laying down on his back with his arms chest tightly against his chest was uncomfortable, so he forced himself to sit up. With struggling with sitting up, Finny failed and fell back onto the mattress in an exhausted huff. It hurt to move, and it hurt just to be here now. Finnian was in Sebastian's room, under Sebastian's care. It was a nightmare for the blonde. Sebastian had placed him in this situation in the first place!

And now he was going to have his baby!

Finny had been aware of this, it was explained to him, and while he knew it was unbelievable, it was happening!

Before he realized how much had passed as his mind began to wander off, Sebastian was back and had a tray of some medicine and a cup of ice water for him. The butler doesn't even say anything as he placed the tray down, and got the medication ready.

"What's that?" Finny asked, scared about anything that the butler would give him.

The black haired demon only smiled, "just something to help with the pain and fight off the mild fever that you have." Sebastian assured and has the teaspoon of ready and started to lean down. Finny could see the green liquid, and he began to turn his head away, shaking his head and keeping his lips sealed shut.

"Don't be difficult Finnian," Sebastian spoke in a serious tone, his smile gone. After a few moments, Sebastian pretended to sigh, "If you don't take it willingly, then I'll force you…" He said with a smirk, "with a kiss."

"No! Don't do that!" Finnian exclaimed! While his mouth was open, Sebastian shoved the spoon-filled medication in his mouth. The taste made him shiver in disgust. When the liquid was down, he tried to pull the spoon away, but Sebastian started to act strange. The demon began to move the spoon around, against his cheek, so it was poking out a bit. "I like you like this Finny." The raven-haired butler admitted and started to move the object so that it was as if Finny was giving oral. The blonde, felt like he was gagging and tears began to build up in his eyes.

"Sa….ah!" Finnian began to choke out, and Sebastian stopped, slowly pulling out the utensil, a thin trail of saliva still connecting to the lips and the metal. "There is nothing more seductive then having something that you can never have," Sebastian said and brings the spit-covered utensil to his lips, and licked it, "and you are only an appetizer to my greater prize."

Just as Sebastian was talking though, Finny's vision started to double, and the room was spinning a bit. Teal eyes fluttered in and out of focus. His head felt heavy as well as if it would fling back and roll off his body.

Sebastian leans down and kisses the other's lips a bit forcibly, but he heard his young master calling for him. The demon pulled away, and said, "The medicine you took will make you sleep for a few hours, but because it is late in the evening, that is quite all right."

Finny couldn't stay awake much longer. The falling sensation one got when they were falling into the first cycle of sleep already taking effect. It was only a matter of moments before Finny was utterly subdued and unconscious.

Sebastian went to serve his master, but not without taking one last look at the blonde.

* * *

_Finnian was blinded by a bright light that he recognized from his days of being held captive. It was that same light that was directly upon him. Everything was black except for everything that the bright light that glared down on him. Three men he had once killed, now seemed to have returned._

_He could only begin to understand the talk around him._

_"Subject 12 is ready for operation." He heard dimly._

_"The morphine has been administered."_

_Finny glanced to his left, without moving his head, and saw his arm outstretched, and with something holding him down. Then he repeated this to his right side, still, the same thing. He tried to move his fingers, but he was unable to._

_"Great, let us begin."_

_He looked down at his abdomen and saw a large, rounded belly, and all of the faces of the scientists who always experimented on him! His eyes widened a tiny bit but were unnoticed by the men who began to 'operate' on him._

_While he couldn't move, he felt every sliced, every movement on and in his body. Finnian always disliked the color red, but now he was in sheer horror as his body was ripped apart and he couldn't even move a finger to stop it. He couldn't even scream! The only thing that managed to move was his eyes, which could only produce a single tear. In his mind, he was crying, and begging for death at this point!_

_Finny watched in gruesomeness as a small body was taken out of his body, but it was all silence…as if his hearing was now suddenly gone. From the shadows, Sebastian approached and took the baby, now cleansed and wrapped in a thin white blanket. The devil's smile and a wave of a hand were all Finny saw before he was suddenly moved upright, the thing he was bound to be a wooden cross. Blood and some of his organs began to seep out of the blond, and he was finally able to scream out his pain._

_The light was gone, and he was outside of the Phantomhive manor, those he considered his friends, all had hate-filled expressions on their faces, including the young master._

_Ciel walked up, a torched in his hands, "for your crimes of disgracing the Phantomhive name with your bastard child, the sentence if death, by burning at the stake!" Ciel proclaimed and threw the torch at the other's feet, and onto a pile of hay and gas, and the flames engulfed him in a fiery blaze._

* * *

"Finny!" Mey-Rin shouted, and two people went over to him and hug him. "It's okay Finny! Calm down!" Baldroy said, and the blonde in-between them only continued to cry out. "I didn't want the baby! I was raped! You know this young master!" Finnian had been screaming at the top of his lungs. His body was racked with pain, and he was sweating gallons of sweat off his body. Both Mey-Rin and Baldroy, who had heard his screams as they were doing their end of the daily chores, went rushing up to go see what the matter was. "It's okay Finny! It's only a nightmare! There is no baby!" Bard assured, and it took them a few minutes before Finny would even calm down enough to listen to him.

Sebastian, who had heard everything, walks in the room and tells the two to leave at once, but they refused. "Mister Sebastian, we're sorry, but Finny needs us!" Mey-Rin proclaimed with a blush on her face.

"Yeah, just let him sleep in his own bed for the night at least," Bard said, standing up to the butler.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I usually don't like giving notes but I thought this chapter should have some warning.. 
> 
> It's a crossover of Black Butler and Sweeney Todd

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter 8**

Ciel was sitting at his desk, reading a letter from her majesty herself. There was a bored expression in his eye, but also a look of mild interest.

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive,_

_I have been receiving notices of men disappearing in the lower ring of London. Due to certain circumstances involving these murders, I wish for you to investigate and to bring justice to the men and to the mourning families._

_One of these victims involved includes Lord Judge Turpin._

_I sincerely wish for these manners to be handled delicately._

_With High Regards,_

_Queen Victoria_

The eye-patched wearing folded the letter and inserts back in its original envelope. "Sebastian." He said, as his butler was in the office, having been there since he was the one who delivered the letter to his master. "Get the carriage ready, and the summer house ready, we have a job to do in London."

"Of course milord." He said, and Ciel got up, walking around his desk and out of his office.

Just outside of his door, Ciel didn't even turn to acknowledge the blonde. "Finnian." He called, and the blonde smiled nervously. Ever since his pregnancy was discovered, he was "promoted" to being a butler apprentice mostly because Sebastian had pointed out that Finny needed to be closer to Sebastian so that he may 'look after him and the baby closely.'

"Yes, young master!" Finnian stood, saluting to his master, wanting to be as helpful as he once was before everything had happened. His belly was now more protruding, seeing as he was five months along now. He was wearing a loose white shirt and a large black vest with black dress pants, with a red bow tie around his neck. His blonde locks had even grown a few inches, making his bangs even longer, still held back by his red hair clips, and the hair in the back was now down to his shoulders. He had wanted a trim, but Sebastian refused, on the fact that he looked 'so adorable' now.

"Go get my bag pack with clothes that should last about seven days including nightwear," Ciel ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Finny exclaimed and went to do the task and while he would typically run to hurry himself, he couldn't because of the baby.

Ciel watched as the other tried to be as quick as possible to do his job. Soon, Finnian wouldn't be able to keep wearing those clothes, and he decided to have a bit of fun with the other. "Finnian!" He called out before the blonde could leave the office; making the other freeze. "Yes, Master?" Finnian turned to his young master.

"I shall tell Sebastian to pack your clothes, you will be coming with us," Ciel said with an amused smile. The other's eyes widen in surprise. "Ar-are you sure young master?"

"Are you doubting me Finnian?" Ciel asked coldly.

"No master!"

"Good. Now get going, we will leave in an hour," Ciel said and dismissed the former gardener to go his assigned tasks.

* * *

Sebastian had the carriage ready and the suitcases in the carriage as well. Finnian was already settled in the carriage, looking out the doorway to see his master talking to Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Tanaka about running the manor in his absence. Finnian couldn't help but think fondly on those memories on when he was with his friends and how in unison, they would declare their loyalty to the Phantomhive name.

Ciel turned and entered the carriage, and soon, they headed into the city.

The ride itself wasn't so bad, and Finny was grinning happily as they strode. Ciel, sitting across the blonde, decided to speak up. "Finny, I need you to listen."

Snapping out of his happy demeanor, Finny looked over, "what is it, milord?"

"You are in a delicate position, but this is a mission from her majesty, the Queen," Ciel said. "For this mission, we must take certain roles, and that also means dressing for those roles in proper attire."

Blinking innocently, Finny asked, "proper attire?"

* * *

The blonde never felt so embarrassed in his life. As they walked around the city, Finny was wearing a yellow plaid Victorian dress that felt too big for his own good. His footwear was even that of ankle boots. His hair was brushed, and a wig was placed on him to make him more feminine.

"Young Master…are you sure this is necessary?" He asked as he was a bit behind from them.

"Of course it is. Can you imagine what everyone would think if people saw him and knew the truth?" Ciel said.

Sebastian walked over and wrapped his arm around Finnian's waist. "You remember your role, don't you?" He asked. Finnian, feeling already uncomfortable, was only added on by the surprised question. They had gone over the roles countless times in the carriage, but the blonde couldn't seem to remember his so easily, "Um, yes…I'm F-Fiona…and I…uh" Finny stuttered wholly and nervously forgetting his part.

"You're my wife." Sebastian finished as he got uncomfortably close to the blonde in the feminine garments.

Ciel was dressed as a low-born child of the Victorian Era. Nothin to extraordinary from his usual wear, but some khaki shorts, a cap, and an off-white blouse with a brown vest over it. He rolled his eyes at the discomfort that Sebastian was purposefully giving the blonde.

Sebastian was dressed like a proper gentleman would be. He needed to look like an ordinary man would of working-class would dress. Dark brown suit with a lighter brown shade of dress shirt under his topcoat. Sebastian offered his arm, "hold it like a lady would." Finnian raised an eyebrow, and after giving his master an uncertain look, Finny wrapped his arm around Sebastian, hugging it as he had seen women do so in the past.

As they walked in the city, a loud growl from his belly came from Finnian's stomach. "Sorry, the baby must be hungry," Finnian said in a softer tone, insecure of himself at the moment.

"Well then good news, we were already heading to a place that served pies," Ciel said, hiding his jealousy as Sebastian seemed to enjoy making Finny uncomfortable, and therefore, making him uncomfortable.

"Really?! What kind of pies?!" Finny asked excitedly.

"Meat Pies," Sebastian answered.

* * *

The three walked into Lovett's Meat Pie Shop, and Ciel immediately noticed something amiss. There were too many people here, eating the food. "This place used to be nothing but meat scraps and cockroaches," Ciel noted. "Quite. There must have been a complete makeover of the place." Sebastian commented.

An older woman looks over and walks over to the three who entered her shop. She was ghastly pale with heavy bags under her eyes and soulless eyes. Mrs. Lovett felt her eye twitch as she thought she saw a ghost before her. Though she kept up the appearance and approached the family, "'Ello there, welcome to my pie shop. I'm Mrs. Lovett." She says. "Table for three then?" She said and as another family got up and she went over and wiped it down for them.

They go and sit down, but the woman looked at Finny with a questioning look. Finny, of course, notice, "Um, can I…help you?" He asked, using a higher tone of voice, remembering that he was supposed to sound like a woman.

"Excuse me deary, but you look like someone from long ago," Lovett said and waved over for the boy to come over. "Toby will get your order, but I'm afraid that there isn't much for diversity in my shop just yet. Just getting on my feet," The pie-shop owner said and walked off as the boy approached over and asked, "What will you have now?"

"I want something that won't give me acid reflux," Ciel commented sternly. Toby gave a frown at the boy's comment, but quick enough Sebastian ordered, "I'll have your finest pie, all three of us will."

"Some gin for the gentleman?" He asked.

"Do I look like I'm old enough for such drinks?" Ciel immediately answered, but the boy replied, "I was asking your father." Ciel almost ruined his guise. "And for you miss?" Toby asked Finnian, thinking that he was a woman since he did fit the role almost seamlessly.

"I-"

"None for her, she's with child," Sebastian answered for 'her.' "Just some water would do her nicely. Same for him as well."

"Of course sir. I'll be right back with your drinks," Toby said and went to get the drinks.

Finnian smiled blissfully unaware of the tense feeling that Sebastian and Ciel were feeling in the shop, "this place seems to be very good, and everyone seems to be in high spirits!" Sebastian and Ciel knew better. It was good to have Finny here so it wouldn't appear that they were here to scout, but to appear as a 'family' of sorts.

When the drinks did arrive, Finny was quick to get a gulp down and sighed in relief, "that's good…I didn't realize how thirsty I was!"

Ciel was looking passed Finny and saw a gentleman going up the stairs. Sebastian doing just the same, watching over and saw the man climb up the stairs, leading up to the upper room.

Soon, pies had arrived, and Finny's eyes glistened as it smelt so delicious. He picked up his fork and knife and began to cut into it. Ciel also started to do that same, but one motion from Sebastian told him that they needed to go now.

"Fiona," Ciel said, making Finny stop before he got the first bite. "We must leave now," Ciel said and waved his hand, trying to get the boy to pay for the food.

"Can't I get at least a bite?" He asked since he was starving.

"You'll regret it later," Sebastian said and raised his hand, and instantly, gets the boy's attention, "is there a problem sir?"

"No, but we just have other affairs to get to. We didn't realize the time before we came in," Sebastian answered politely. "Would you happen to have a bag or some container to hold our food in?"

"Of course sir, but that will be 13 pounds," Toby said. Sebastian paid the young lad with a few coins, and as soon as he was gone from sight, Finny snuck a few bites of his bite, because well, pregnancy cravings. "This pie is delicious!"

Ciel smacked his forehead and groaned "What did we say?!"

Finny tore up and started to cry, "I'm sorry! I'm just hungry." He exclaimed, and everyone started to stare. Lovett and Toby looked over, and the boy asked, "Ma'am? What is wrong with that woman?"

"I believe it's the hormones dear, be nice." Lovett answered and sent him to go give them the containers, and bidding them a 'take care.'

* * *

Finny was still upset as he was still hungry. Ciel groaned and crossed his arms. Sebastian was digging in the pies, his white gloves removed, and it wasn't until he pulled out a piece of a human's finger out of Finny's pie in particular and said: "I believe we know what had happened to the men who disappear."

The realization that he had been eating human flesh made Finnian turn green in the face. Seeing the body part pulled it only confirmed the disgusting horror and he vomited, purging his body of the vile he had once said was delicious.

"They make….pies out of men?" Ciel asked in disgust.

"That would give each pie a zestful flavor," Sebastian spoke seriously and looked over to Finny. "We need to get him some food in him." He said and tossed the food away in a random bin.

The blonde shook his head 'no' violently, "No! No food! I don't think I can eat after that!" Finny cried as throwing up was painful and the idea of eating anything at the moment repulsed him. "I'll prepare the food this time, I promise, no body parts," Sebastian said, and the group went back to the summer house.

What they didn't know was that there were ears around every corner…and one barber who heard everything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Another Rape Scene!

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter 9**

Sebastian tucked in the smaller male, his master, into bed like he always had done, and left once he's performed his task. Ciel was the ultimate prize in the demon's eyes. His soul would be his for the taking, and soon enough, he would engulf the boy's soul, savoring the taste for centuries to come.

Sebastian headed to Finny's room, creeping in the place like a shadow on the wall. The pregnant male was like a kitten when he slept. Even lightly snoring like a tabby he had once had hidden away from his master. While in a deep sleep, Finny's body would stretch, revealing his rounding figure. Walking in, Sebastian removed his glove and slid his hand under the other's nightgown, not shirt due to how tight it often was and how uncomfortable he often felt in his sleep.

While his skin wasn't a smooth as his young master's, Finny's once leaned muscle vanished and morphed into a round belly. His body wasn't repulsive, but it wasn't fairing as well as it should have been. His stomach began to acquire stretch marks from the belly, starting at his belly button area and stretching upwards, as though someone dug their nails into the flesh and scratched upwards. "Such a shame this was a result," Sebastian whispered to himself, and his hand glowed a bit, giving off demonic energy. Just as the energy was feeding the baby…he noticed it shifting around in the other's abdomen. His piercing eyes followed its movements, and smirked, "my heir…I figure that you would have been inside of my master…but having you inside of Finnian isn't such a poor decision in the end."

The sleeping lad began to stir and opened his eyes a bit, turning his body to his right side. "Se…bastian?" He questioned as he awoke from his sleep. Lately, Finnian had been awakened from his slumber to find the butler touching his stomach.

Sebastian wouldn't mind getting caught, "I didn't mean to wake you Finny," he stood up straight, "I'll be on my way now."

Over the months, Finnian had stopped being afraid…but it wasn't loved that replaced that feeling. Nothing will ever entirely replace the fear and sadness that he once had. He just got used to him, like numbness.

"Sebastian. Wait," the blonde spoke aloud, "You never…answered my question." The butler knew what question was. It was always a question Finnian would ask in his sleep, and once, when he gained the nerve, he had asked him numerous time.

"Why me?"

Sebastian never answered that question. What would he say that would 'make it up' to the blonde for making him go through this pregnancy?

"There is no right or wrong answer Finnian," Sebastian spoke and looked down at him. "I don't love you. I don't think even necessary even like you." Sebastian answered.

Finnian didn't 'know' that Sebastian was a demon. Finny knew they existed inside of people, like how goodness lived in people, but the physical concept of a demon from Hell; he did not believe in that.

"That doesn't-"

"Good night Finnian," Sebastian cut him off.

Finny didn't know what possessed him just then, but the sudden burst of energy and anger fueled him to jump the butler. Sebastian knew he was coming, so he didn't dare try to dodge, or else he would end up hurting the mother and child.

Finny toppled now on top of the raven-haired butler, and his hands around the other's neck. He didn't have his usual strength, but he hoped to do some damage. There was an anger in Finnian's green eyes. He panted heavily, as the simple act of moving was exhausting to him. It also could have been the anger building within him. "THEN WHY?" Finnian asked with tears falling from his face. "Was it because I admired you before?" He asked in a softer voice. His shoulders shook, and an upset smile came to his face. "I did ya know…I thought that you were cool…talented…a brilliant butler and I were more than happy that day you saved me." Finnian spoke, getting personal with the demon. "I just want to know why you punished me like that! Did I truly deserve that?!" Finnian asked in a loud tone with his grip tightening around the other's neck.

Sebastian looked unfazed by the other's sudden emotional burst. Mood swings. "Are you finished?" Sebastian asked monotonously. Finnian's eyes widen as he saw red glowing eyes. Sebastian reached up and smacked the other on the face. Finny released his hold on Sebastian, and the demon was quick to pull him up and slam him into the bed, holding his jaw with his hand, making the other whimper.

"You are a bitch," Sebastian spoke as he locked eyes with the struggling blonde. "And you deserve everything that happens to you Finnian," Sebastian was quick to rip off the other's underwear and raise the other's gown up just enough to see his genitals. Sebastian zipped down his pants for his massive member to be exposed and insert himself swiftly and painfully in Finnian's hole. The other's eyes glowed angrily as he began to ram himself in and out of the blonde, continued to hold his jaw shut and still holding himself up as Finny was under him.

Finny groaned out as the other was inside of him, and he didn't like it. It was hurting even more than last time because of the lack of preparation and the anger that had fueled it. The bed was hitting the wall with each thrust, which would awake the young master.

But at the moment, Sebastian didn't care. He came violently inside of the blonde, which in turn made him black out from the pain. The demon pulled out, blood and cum leaking out of the other. As far as Sebastian knew, the baby was still okay, the blood was from tearing his anal hole.

He fixed himself up and pulls the blanket over the other. He left him in bed and closes the door behind him.

* * *

That next morning, Finny awoke to an empty summer house. He was glad that Sebastian hadn't tried to wake him because he knew he would have freaked out.

Damn it! He should have known that something like that would have happened. As long as he was even close to Sebastian, he shouldn't let his guard down or provoke him in any way.

Getting out of bed, he saw the semen and blood soak the sheets, and he felt like crying. His body hurt and his emotions going loose and he was hungry on top of that.

Finny was left alone to his own devices on the plus side.

* * *

Ciel walked around London with his butler, back in his regular clothes and was at the court, where Judge Turpin had once ruled over, apparently with an iron fist.

One of the members of the court had been interviewed.

"Judge Turpin had been a cruel judge, I know this one time when he executed a child for stealing a loaf of bread. A child!"

Ciel had gotten a list of all of the people that had been under the judge's rule for any charges, and at random, Ciel pulled out a small file. "Barker, Benjamin, occupation barber. Wife, Lucy Barker and on record, one son, Johannes Barker." He read aloud once he and Sebastian had found a place to get some food that wasn't made out of people.

"Says here that Barker had been charged with robbery and was sentenced to be sent over to Australia for life as punishment…there is no further record of his wife or child. There is a warrant for the child to become a ward of the state, but no child was found." Ciel read off, and something intrigued him as he read something on file.

"Sebastian, I want you to investigate the whereabouts of this woman. She should still be in London." He ordered and Sebastian bows, "yes, milord."

Once the butler was gone, Ciel walked around and happen to see Finny. He wasn't in disguise, wearing the clothing that he had worn when they first arrived at the summer house. Ciel ran over and caught up to Finny, tapping him on his back.

The blonde quickly turned. "Young master." He said with tears still running down his face.

"Why are you out here? I thought you would be resting."

"I…can't go back!" He shouted, "not back to the manor…I'm sorry…but it happened again." He said and backs away from Ciel, who looked horrified as well. "I'm sorry!" Finnian shouted, turning and running away from the other, with Ciel shouting out to make him stop.

But Finny just kept running. This was the first time that he had ever disobeyed Ciel.

* * *

The blonde ended up back near the pie shop of horrors. As soon as he realized this, Finny turned to walk away but felt a hand on his shoulder. A cold shiver crawled down his spine like a rat scurrying away.

Turning around, he saw a man with bizarre hair, wearing gentlemanly clothing that was dark. His eyes were as black as night, and his skin looked sickly. "Young man." He said, soaking at this moment, and knelt down, picking up something, "You dropped this." Finnian opens his hand, seeing that he had dropped a hair clip that was in his hair.

"Oh…thank you." He said and reached up to place it back in his hair. Finnian was having frustrations as his hair was acting wild with the longer length. The man admired the color of it though. Such yellow hair. "I can trim it for you," the man offered. Finny looked uneasy, "no, that's okay."

"It looks like you haven't had a hair cut in a while," The man spoke softly. "On the house of course."

"I don't know…I'm fine with the length it's at right now. Thank you, sir." Finny shied away. With a charming smile, the man spoke, "I can guarantee that you will have the best hairstyle for miles." Finny looked down, his hair getting in his eyes despite the clips holding it back. "Maybe for a small cut if you're offering." A smile crept on the man's face, "excellent. Come, lad. My shop is just up here."

Finny nervously went with the man, who was nothing more than being generous with him. He did note that his shop was on top of the shop that served individual pies though.

He walked in the shop, and all Finny saw was a lone chair, for the customers to sit in. The barber walked over, adjusting the chair, and offering the lad to sit down and relax. Slowly, he walks over, and the man wraps a large cover over his clothing so that he wouldn't get hair on his clothes. Finny actually enjoyed the comfort of the chair. His back and feet were killing him from the long walks and the belly. He was honestly surprised that the man didn't comment on it.

"Tell me, lad, what name do you go by?" The barber asked as he got his razors to sharpen, and even pulled out an emergency pair of scissors that he had around as well.

"I go by Finnian sir," the blonde answered shyly. He wasn't used to talking to a lot of people, at least since the pregnancy. Plus he knew his master was on a mission, so speaking of a lot was not a good thing at the moment.

"Finnian…I'm Sweeney Todd." The barber said, and after he sharpened his blades, he goes over and removes Finnian's clips, which brought his long bangs in front of his face and revealing how much of a similarity that they shared when his hair was parted. "Here, hold these," Todd said, giving Finny the clips as he goes back and with a wet comb, he began to brush his golden locks.

"So tell me, lad, do you take mostly after your mother or father?"

Finnian didn't know where that came from. He chewed the inside of his lip, uncomfortable by the question, "I don't know sir. I never met any of my parents." He admitted.

"My apologies young man. I did not mean to bring up such grief…I was just making conversation." Todd spoke and then started to trim his back, taking his blade while he held is hair and began to thin it out.

"It's alright sir…you didn't know."

Sweeney remained quiet and continued to work, "do you have a special young woman in your life?"

"No," Finnian replied and looked over, having seen a photo frame that held two pictures. One was of a woman who looked so beautiful, but the image was in black and white, as many photographs were. In the other photo, there was a baby in the photo with a bonnet on. "I see you have a wife and child," Finny commented.

Sweeney paused and glimpsed over at the photo frames. "I did…my wife died and my son…I haven't seen him in years," he admitted and continued once he turned back around.

Finny's eyes widened and tried not to laugh nervously, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright now. She's resting in peace," He said in a darker tone, unaware of a few details. Todd finished with the back, and then went in front of the blonde, and began to cut at the bangs, snipping away the dreaded locks that dared cover his beautiful teal eyes. Todd could see the young man's face more clearly, and he smiled at the sight of those eyes.

"There you go, lad," Todd said, once he was finished. He grabbed a handheld mirror to him. Finny had his hair combed out, and more in a gentlemanly manner, but once it dried, it would go back to how he usually had kept his hair.

"Thank you, sir," Finny said, getting up, though a bit more difficult than he would like to admit due to his pregnancy and growing belly. "Oh, and Mister Todd," Finnian smiled at the man. He took the barber's hand and gives him a hairclip. "It's all I have, but I wanted to pay you somehow."

The man gazed down at his hand, seeing the red clip. Todd smiled politely and placed it in his pocket, "thank you for your kindness." He said, "it's the best tip I've gotten all day."

Finnian still smiled and was soon out of the shop, going down the steps slowly while holding his stomach. From the window, Sweeney watched him head out, even if he seemed a bit lost. His face returned to his stern expression, but he couldn't have been any happier. He then noticed a few more customers walking up the stairs.

"Looks like some fresh supplies for Mrs. Lovett," Todd said to himself as he grabbed his broom and began to sweep the lad's hair off the floor. It seemed so bright compared to the dark surface, and Todd had only ever seen that shade of blonde before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Major Character Death!

**Finny's Punishment**

**Chapter 10**

In the basement of a now lively bakery, a solemn woman was cranking the wheel of the meat grinder, watching mindlessly as the churned meat slide on an empty metal pan for her to place in pie crust, and then baked. Many things have haunted the woman for years, and this wasn't one of them. What did bug her was Mister Todd's recent behavior. Sure, he killed with the same joyful glee that belonged solely to him, but there was a new spark in his eyes.

Leaning down, she picked up the pan, and strode over to the table and by the handfuls, began to place the human meat into the crusts.

Her mind was restless as she thought about that afternoon's events.

_She was on her way to go talk to Mister Todd and to spend some time with him. A smile adorned on her face. They had finally made enough money to go to the sea, just like she always dreamt of. What made her freeze at the doorway wasn't Todd, and him slicing some poor chaps throat and then sending him to his end._

_It was a red hair clip._

_She walked over, and picked it up, "been trimming some hair huh? Getting a bit extra cash on the side?" She pondered softly. It would bother her if a woman were in here with the intention of trying to hit on her Mister Todd. It would anger her highly._

_"A free side job actually," Todd spoke in his normal disposition and snatched the clip away from her and stuffed it in his pocket. "A young lad came by earlier."_

_"Did you kill him?" She asked._

_"No," Todd spoke sternly, sounding angered. "I didn't."_

_Lovett retracted a bit. Todd continued, "This young man…resembles..." he trailed off and then looked at Lovett with dark orbs. "Never mind…it doesn't matter anymore." He spoke with a calm tone that frightened the woman who had as many sins as the devil himself._

_Todd's serene expression was changed when he saw the scene before him. It was that Finny lad from earlier, and it seemed that he was able to get something to eat, something meat related that was on a stick, and saw the dark figure from behind and cover Finny's mouth, and then pinching a nerve on his neck, making the lad go limp and was suddenly snatched up._

_Todd snapped internally._

_"Mr. T?" Lovett dared to speak, and the man looked at the woman. "It seems we have some rats scurrying around the premises," Todd spoke as he looked outside, seeing a small Earl and a butler. "These are desperate times Mrs. Lovett. Desperate measures are called for," Todd said with a smirk on his face._

_Lovett smiled, "oh Mister Todd, you know exactly what to say to get me," she paused and her eyes began to glow red, "hungry."_

* * *

Finny awoke to the cold sensation over-whelming his body. He was drenched in water that Sebastian had thrown on top of him. The demon had taken Finnian to the back of the manor and was not pleased.

"You just don't know when to say out of trouble, do you?" Sebastian says in a monotone, yet, angered tone. "Imagine my surprise when my Master calls me back early from my job, only to retrieve you," he spoke grimly as he approached the human, who began to crawl away from the demon.

"Sebastian stop! The baby!" Finnian was fearful that the baby would be hurt.

The demon looked at the blonde, and grasps his throat, "it is not pleasant being on the receiving end of this now, is it? Remember earlier?" Sebastian mentioned, about when Finnian tried to attack him.

Finny gasped and tried to breathe, but Sebastian, while not trying to kill him, wanted to punish him though. He let him go, and while Finnian coughed, Sebastian pulled out a rather unusual object from his sleeve.

A crop whip.

When Finny had got on his fours (hands and knees), he was struck in the back. "The reason why I wet you up a bit was that it will sting a bit when I hit you with this, relatively weak, whip," Sebastian said as the boy gasped out when he was hit.

"Horses must be trained in certain ways Finny, as will you be trained," The demon spoke and stroke once more again, and again, and again until he heard: "ENOUGH OF THIS!"

It was Ciel, and he had seen what Sebastian was doing to the now crying ex-gardener. Ciel stormed over, and smacked Sebastian in the face and took his whip. "That's enough! You went way too far at the second rape and this," Ciel gestured to the blonde who was on his side, his back hurting from the hits, and he hugged his belly, sobbing sadly, "was the icing on the cake. Sebastian, I order you to no longer even talk to Finnian." He lifted his eye patch, showing his seal and Sebastian was compiled to obey, even if it Finnian was 'his.'

"Yes…my lord."

"Now, go inside the manor and make Finnian some dinner." He orders and the demon goes off to make his master and Finny some food.

Ciel looked down, still seeing Finny crying. Looking around, the raven-haired look over and saw the sheet from Finny's room, being dried by the air, and now would be dry. Ciel went over and ripped it off the line, and went over to Finny's side, covering him and sitting by him. "I never wanted this to happen to you Finny."

The blonde had gone quiet for a moment, to listen to his master's voice.

"I brought you out here because…I wanted you close by…and I see that I was mistaken." Ciel said as his hand reached over, and ran his hand through his wet locks. "It would have been better for you to just gotten some rest back at the mansion. I know it's too late for apologies…but I care about you Finnian," Ciel admitted.

What the Phantomhive didn't expect was that the blonde would be hugging him suddenly. "I love you, Master Ciel!" Finny confessed. "I would do anything for you, and I have!" Finny proclaimed. While it was a bit awkward to hug someone with a growing pregnant belly, Finny didn't care. "Young master…all I ever wanted in life was to be freed from that bad place I was in since my birth…I killed many of my friends against my will…but you set me free. You're my savior Master Ciel, and I love you. You gave me an identity…you gave me life once more!" Finny's eyes still watered, cascading down his pale cheeks. "Just hearing you say that you care about me, even a little, makes all of my pain from punishments go away."

Ciel listened to Finny's words. He couldn't give those feelings back, but he would hold his servant, his friend, and make sure he was comfortable.

* * *

That night, the moon seemed a little fuller than usual. Larger. Finnian slept comfortably in Ciel's bed as the young master had ordered that the pregnant male needed more comfort. Tonight, they would end the case of the Fleet Street Murders. Ciel was dressed in his usual attire, and as he had Sebastian prepare the carriage, the boy took a longing gaze at the sleeping blonde.

"Sweet dreams Finnian," he said as he left the room. The Earl of Phantomhive walked to the carriage, getting in and tapped the roof twice, signaling to Sebastian that he was ready to head for the city. As the carriage began to move, Ciel hadn't noticed that there was another in the carriage.

It was quick. Someone grabbed Ciel from behind, covering his mouth, and sliced his throat with a rapid movement of silver blades. The carriage continued, and once it stopped in the dead of night, Sweeny Todd stepped out, covered in blood. "They all bleed the same," he commented as he looked at the demon, or rather demonness who was actually Mrs. Lovett the entire time. "Well, let's not waste him. I heard Earl goes great with tea," she commented, and Sweeney pulled out the body of Ciel Phantomhive, lifeless and utterly dead, his soul all but eaten away by another demon.

The Faustian seal vanished from Ciel's right eye.


End file.
